


The Game Plan

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is nervous. The Avengers decide to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Plan

Loki had been planning this day for months. Ever since it was brought up at a dinner party with Thor and Jane, he had been thinking of it, wanting to get it right. Tonight was the night he was going to propose. And he was nervous. But, luckily, he hadn’t been in it alone. Well, maybe not so lucky…

He had told Thor of his plans, who told Clint, who told Nat, and somehow it got all the way down the line to Tony. And they all decided to help make sure that Loki didn’t royally mess everything up.

Tony was making the ring and ring box with Bruce’s help. The gems were all being made in the lab with a special compound that the Science Bros had developed. It would never grow dull, no matter how dirty it got. Steve was helping Loki prepare the speech to say to you and then Nat was the practice dummy who got to listen to him recite it over and over until it sounded right. Clint was helping him pick out the right suit to wear, but it had to pass Nat’s approval first. And Thor was helping pick out the restaurant to take you to.

“Come on, don’t you guys have any faith in me?” Loki asked after going over the ring design for the millionth time.

“No.” All of the Avengers said as one. Thor looked at Loki.

“It’s not that we don’t have faith in you brother, it’s just that we really like (y/n).”

“And if you do anything to mess this up, you’ll have to deal with Nat.” Clint added. Nat popped her knuckles then for dramatic effect.

“Trust me, I am not going to mess this up.” Loki said, even though deep down, he was nervous as hell.

****

You walked into the restaurant wearing a (f/c) dress. Loki was sitting at a table, nervously rearranging his glasses and silver wear. Neither of you knew that the Avengers had strategically placed themselves around the restaurant. Bruce, Tony, Pepper, and Steve were at one table, Clint and Nat at one, Thor and Jane at one a little bit closer to your and Loki’s, and even Coulson, Fury, and Maria Hill had a table. Everyone had come out to see if Loki could pull off the proposal.

“Hi honey.” You said, smiling at Loki. He quickly stood up and kissed your cheek.

“Hi.” He said, smiling back at you. He pulled your chair out for you. The waiter came by and poured you a drink and you ordered your food. The two of you made small talk while you waited.

“Oh no.” Pepper whispered to the boys. “Does he have cold feet?”

“He better no.” Tony said. “Nat’s already got her laser scope pointed at him.”

“Come on brother.” Thor said. Jane smiled at him before turning her attention back to you and Loki’s table.

“Oh, come on mother f…” Fury began, only to be cut off by Maria.

“I think he’s about to ask.” She said. Everyone turned their attention to your table. Loki stood up and walked over to you and knelt down.

“(Y/n), I have loved you since the day I met you, and I can’t imagine being able to go another day without you by my side.” He opened up the fancy box Tony had built to show the ring that Bruce and Tony had made. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Oh Loki, yes!” You said. He slipped the ring on your finger and jumped up, wrapping you in a hug and lifting you up. Thor couldn’t hold his excitement anymore, and it seemed that it spread to the other Avengers and SHIELD members. They all were giving hugs and handshakes. You couldn’t help smiling. Once all the excitement died down, Loki looked at you.

“I love you so much.” He said. You smiled back and touched his hand with the hand that now held your beautiful ring.

“I love you even more.” Loki just stared into your eyes and smiled, unable to look away from you.


End file.
